Bandomeer
| secteur=Secteur de Meerian | système=Système de Bandomeer | étoiles=1: Bandomeer | position=2 | lunes=0 | coordonnées=O-7 | routes=*Voie HydienneThe Essential Atlas *Passe de Braxant | distance_noyau= | durée_jour=24 heures standard | durée_année=320 jours standard | cacheg= | type=Tellurique | diamètre=7.986 km | atmosphère=Respirable | climat=Tempéré | gravitation=Standard | terrain=*Océan *Montagnes *Plaines rocheuses *Déserts | eau= | points_intérêt=*Grande mer *G-417 *Mines de Deepsea *Enrichment Zone | flore= | faune= | cached= | autochtones=Meerians | immigrés=*Ithorians *Arcona *Chazrach *Humains *Hutts *Imbats *Phindians *Talz *Whiphids *Yuuzhan Vong | régime=Corporatif | langue=*Standard galactique Basic *Langue meerian *Ithorese | gentilé= | population=718 millions *60% Humains *20% Meerians *10% Arcona *5% Imbats *3% Phindians *2% autres | villes=Bandor (capital) | importations=*Aliments *Hautes tehcnologies *Travailleurs | exportations=*Azurite *Ionite | affiliation=*République galactique *Empire galactique *Empire de Zsinj *Vestiges de l'Empire *Empire yuuzhan vong *Empire galactique de Dark Krayt }} Bandomeer était une planète dans les Territoires de la Bordure extérieure, sur la passe de Braxant. Elle était connue pour sa haute concentration en ionite, et pour ses prédateurs chassant dans les étendues sauvages. La surgace de la planète était grossièrement divisée en deux par une grande zone de terre et la grande mer de Bandomeer. Description left|thumb|120px|A [[Meerian.]] The planet was at one time an agricultural world of rolling plains until it was discovered that many valuable ores were hidden in its crust. Then, mining operations such as Offworld Mining took control, and reduced it to strip mines and industrial wastes. The planet was the homeworld of the Meerian race, who struggled to come to terms with the prosperity that cost their world's natural beauty. Even Bandomeer's surrounding asteroids were rich with mineral deposits, but could not be mined due to the risk of fragments colliding with the planet. Histoire Bandomeer was a mining world dominated by the Offworld Mining Corporation until 45 av.BY. When Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn arrived on the world, they narrowly saved it from destruction at the hands of Xanatos. left|thumb|[[Battle of Bandomeer.]] In 19 av.BY the Ionite miners of Bandomeer refused to honor their contracts with the newly-formed Empire galactique. In order to teach them to treat the new government with respect, Emperor Palpatine ordered his apprentice, Darth Vader, to deal with the local resistance. The Imperial Army quickly overwhelmed the lightly armed miners and established control over the planet. Huff Darklighter once employed farmers from Bandomeer, as well as Salliche and Taanab, to staff his underground hydroponic gardens on Tatooine. The planet was the site of a battle shortly before Operation Shadow Hand. Bandomeer was conquered by the Yuuzhan Vong during their invasion of the galaxy. The world was used by the invaders as a launch point for the attack on Mandalore in 29 ap.BY. Apparitions *''Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Rising Force'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Dark Rival'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Hidden Past'' *''Cloak of Deception'' * *''Star Wars: Dark Times 13: Blue Harvest, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times 14: Blue Harvest, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times 15: Blue Harvest, Part 3'' *''The Last Jedi'' *''Star Wars Galaxies'' * Sources *''Star Wars Episode I: Jedi Power Battles: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * *''Starships of the Galaxy'', Saga Edition *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight'' Notes et références Catégorie:Lieux de Bandomeer Catégorie:Planètes affiliées à l'Empire Catégorie:Planètes affiliées à la Nouvelle République Catégorie:Planètes de la Bordure extérieure Catégorie:Planètes affiliées à la République Catégorie:Planètes telluriques de:Bandomeer en:Bandomeer es:Bandomeer nl:Bandomeer ja:バンドミーア pt:Bandomeer ru:Бендомир fi:Bandomeer